


Crowley Reader x Winchester ch1

by rj_art



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj_art/pseuds/rj_art
Summary: You are the only offspring of Crowley and now that he is dead there is only one place left for you to go but will the Winchesters ever accept you? That’s a risk you must take.





	1. Chapter 1

Word count: 1137  
Chapter 1-  
Everything happened so quickly that you never really had a chance to process. Your dad, Crowley, the king of hell and the strongest person, well the strongest being, you knew was dead and now you were no longer safe. He told you about the Winchesters once before only saying  
“Darling if I die trust only the Winchesters but always be skeptical of them. They may seem tough, but they have a soft spot for orphans”. You laughed doubting there would ever be a day your dad would be gone.  
You had been in hiding for three weeks now trying to find out where the Winchesters were but damn were they good. After a month of sketchy motels, you were exhausted and wanted a proper shower. That’s when your scanner went off; sure you were half demon king of hell but you also knew how to set up radio scanners and program a computer to search for certain algorithms. And that’s how you found Dean and Sam on a hunt in northern Colorado.  
It wasn’t anything crazy they had tracked a vamp nest to somewhere in between Wyoming and Colorado. After 20 mins of fake badges and questions they knew where to look and went back to their motel room where they were surprised to see someone waiting. Dean thought you looked familiar as he trained his gun on you.  
“That would just hurt me not kill me” you say without even sparing a look. Dean cast Sam a look as if to say  
“do you know what’s going on because I sure as hell don’t”, Sam only shrugged. After a couple seconds you look up your (e/c) eyes glinting in the light before flashing black only for an instance.  
“We should talk”.  
After Dean had cuffed you and Sam had drawn a Devils trap for you to sit in did they begin to relax. Although they did not realize that those cheap party tricks had no effect on you after all you were only HALF demon king of hell. You began explaining to them why you came.  
“Listen I know you hate me and all but please I need your help and you were the only ones my dad actually kinda liked”.  
Dean arched his brow at the comment “and who exactly is your dad” smirking up at him “why Crowley of course”. With that an uncomfortable silence settled over the three of you. Sam stood up and excused him and Dean to talk privately. “Dean what the hell I didn’t think Crowley had a kid” “I didn’t either Sam, you don’t think this is some kind of trick do you?” “I don’t know how do you test to see if someone is the offspring of the king of hell?” “Should we call Cas” “I would”. After they decided Cas was the best option they returned to the room only to be shocked with the fact that you were no longer in cuffs or in the devil’s trap but laying on the bed watching cartoons. Looking up you laughed at their reactions. “I am only half demon guys but if it makes you feel better I can go back in the devil’s trap and pretend like it works”. 

At that the sound of wings flapping filled the room and I immediately went into defense mode. Sam sensed the changed demeanor “relax this is our friend Cas he is going to tell us if you are actually who you say you are”. Suddenly two ice blue eyes shifted their gaze to focus on you like he was trying to see through to your soul. Jokes on him you never had one. Three pairs of eyes gazed at you each holding something different behind them. So, you began to explain,  
“When I was born my mom knew that something was different, I never cried, and I could talk in full sentences by the time I was two. My mom thought I was a prodigy other kids called me a freak and they were close. I only found out on my tenth birthday that I wasn’t exactly human. It happened by mistake, I was walking home from school and I got grabbed by two guys in masks who smelt like cheap whiskey and piss. They locked me in some kind of warehouse and for the first time in my life I felt scared. I prayed for God to help me so when two people appeared in front of me glowing I thought I was being saved by angels. Turns out they hired the other guys to kidnap me and bring me to the warehouse. In a flash they changed from my heroes to my worst nightmare. They tied me up and cut me over and over again asking me weird questions that I had no clue how to answer. Apparently, they thought I was holding back on them so they brought in my mom.”  
Dean shifted in his seat knowing this story probably wouldn’t have a happy ending but not knowing what to do so he just continued listening with a cold and detached gaze. Sam looked on with sympathy and horror wishing he could help in some way but resigned at the realization that all he could do was listen. Cas sat with his head tilted slightly to the side at the familiar tale he was hearing.  
“She was unconscious but one of them placed a hand on her head and she woke up with a start. When she saw me, she tried to go and help me but one of the people held her back. I screamed for them to leave her alone, but they only laughed spitting at me telling me how if I didn’t answer their questions her blood would be on my hands. And so they asked me again “what are you” and I replied with the only way I knew how telling them “I’m fucking human what do you mean what am I? Should I say I’m a little teapot and start dancing or something?” My mom laughed surprising both the men which only made them angrier. She turned to me still with a smirk on her face “ you are stronger than you know, please forgive me for leaving so soon and never forget you are my sunshine” and with that one of the two men placed a hand on her and she screamed out in pain before falling limp to the ground. Watching her body collide against the ground with the two men laughing in the background I felt something cold overcome me and I blacked out but when I woke up I was no longer tied up but laying on the warehouse floor surrounded by the corpses of my mother and her killers. And that’s when I met Crowley.”


	2. Crowley x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the only offspring of Crowley and now that he is dead there is only one place left for you to go but will the Winchesters ever accept you? That’s a risk you must take.

Chapter 2-

The entire room was charged with uneasy energy and it took another two minutes of unease until the silence was broken. Cas spoke in a hushed tone almost as if he was talking to an injured animal. “What's your name”  
Dean almost laughed at the absurdity that he forgot to ask for your name while Sam looked on with an almost sheepish look. Doing your best attempt at a blue steel you face the boys with a twinkle in your eye “the names (y/l/n) (y/n) (y/l/n)”. Sam immediately cracks up at the reference while Dean smirks with a ghost of a laugh playing across his features. You even begin to relax a little more this time there is a more comfortable silence filling the room.  
Dean still had some questions “How come Crowley never mentioned you to us, or at least me?”.  
A bittersweet smile plays across your face “My father was never really strong in the trust department and after you tried to kill him the first couple of times he took it a little personal. He was scared that if word got out his enemies might use me to get to him and he didn’t want to see me suffer so he made sure no one knew. When he walked into that warehouse he knew immediately I was his kid because he recognized my mom and when I killed the two guys he recognized the power signal. He helped me control my powers and hide them from those who would want to kill me, which included the Winchesters.”  
“So why did you come to us?” Dean asked still a little hurt Crowley did not share the fact that you existed with him. “Because now that he's gone,” you glance down trying to keep composure “they will come after me again”. You shudder slightly at the notion feeling an unease wash over you.  
Standing up and distancing yourself from the boys and placing your back to them because honestly you would rather risk them stabbing you in the back then having to watch their faces as they tell you to get lost. “I understand if you don't want to deal with this. But i’m all out of options since no one really knows I exist except for the people trying to kill me of course.”  
Dean shifts as if he is physically weighing out his options before he is sure of what to do. He knows what Sam would say about the situation so he doesn't ask. Once he reached a conclusion he looks at Sam as if he was checking to be sure of his decision, Sam simply nods for him to continue. This time when Dean speaks he uses a softer tone. “Listen (y/n) this is bigger than just us but we have to make sure you don’t get kidnapped and used for someone or something’s agenda, which means we need to take you with us back to the bunker.”  
You turn around slowly not quite sure if what you heard was real “Wait you are actually going to help me” you question trying to keep your voice from breaking.  
Sam gave you a small nod before Dean smoke up again “I mean we will have to take a few precautions of course for our own safety since we don’t really know what you are capable of yet but yeah besides if Crowley were alive he would kick my ass for turning you away”.  
Cas stood and made his way to the door “I’ll start working on the wardings since I doubt the bunker has any for a cambion”.  
Dean looked at Cas confusion clearly etched on his face “a cam b what now?” Cas turned to face Dean “It's what (y/n) is. The lore says a cambion is a mythical half-human offspring of a succubus and an incubus, using the reproductive services of a human male and female but, in this case since Crowley was such a powerful demon he did not need to use another reproductive service.”  
With that Cas walked out the door. Sam turned to you “So is there anything you can tell us about your powers so we can understand them better?”  
You moved to sit on the edge of one of the motel beds “Well I was a normal child minus not crying until the day I got snatched. After that day I started to notice somethings like the fact I no longer have a pulse or breathe.”  
Dean looked at you trying to size up how dangerous you could actually be. “So let me get this straight one day you are a normal kid then you get snatched blackout waking up to realize you killed to guys and no longer need to breathe or have a pulse?”  
You face Dean “well yeah that pretty much sums it up. I think I had the world’s worst day ever. My dad, I mean Crowley, would try to get me to train so I could learn how to control my powers but I hated it. I never wanted this life, my biggest concern before all of this chaos happened was getting good grades then all of a sudden it's trying to fight for your life.”  
Sam could relate to what you were saying after all your story was just like his, he wanted a normal apple pie life before everything went to hell and he has been fighting for his life since then.  
Dean looked over to Sam “why don’t you take baby and (y/n) to the bunker I can finish this vamp case with Garth he’s only a couple hours away on a hunt and then i’ll meet you when I’m done”.  
Sam hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave his brother behind but he knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to leave you out in the open. “yeah I’ll call when we 20 minutes away from the bunker to see if Cas finished all of the wardings. Don't do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  
Dean smirked “Don’t worry Bitch”  
Sam scoffed “Jerk”


End file.
